Swapped Dimentions
by CAPPY CODE
Summary: An ordinary day in Sooga Village transforms into an adventure where Pucca & the gang must save Garu from an alternate dimention where evil is rampant and a small girl in buns causes ultimate chaos. A long awaited meet between Sooga and agooS is now here.


**AU. NOTE: If you don't know already, I'm CAPCAPpucca222 on youtube and deviantart. I have been developing this story where my anti-pucca characters (otherwise known as Puchia and Garuche) finally meet up with Pucca and the gang for quite some time. **

**I already uploaded this to deviantart, but since I haven't uploaded anything to fanfiction, I decided to test it out. (My first major fanfiction by the way). Currently, this is only the introduction, but I'm still working on typing the rest of the story. As of currently, the action (and the residents of Agoos city) isn't till later in chapter 1/ early chapter 2, so all of it at the moment is just building up for what's to come... all canon characters.**

**Please enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>It was like any average day in Sooga Village, where at the Guh-Ryong, all the villagers were buzzing with activity. After all, it was the lunch rush, so every table was filled, orders were being thrown in and out, and food was being eaten and enjoyed by the customers. On this lovely Wednesday, Pucca was helping her guardians by serving some of the tables to get things done more quickly. She began serving bowls left and right, and boy, was it laborious.<p>

At her next table sat someone very special: Garu was just happening to have lunch break at that very moment. He seemed to be distracted and pondering over something.

Of course, funny love can never be avoided.

Out of nowhere, she swooped in at his side and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek while placing his order of noodles in his hands.

Garu, simply put, was not pleased.

Of course, there are some things that just don't change. Like Pucca's perky attitude this morning. She seemed to be in high spirits, moving faster than before as she dashed from table to table, tossing the orders of the customers at a rapid but incredibly accurate rate. As she jumped into the air, she threw some of the bowls like a speedy tornado spinning about the room. Left! Right! Down! From the village's high esteem for Kung- Fu, everyone was able to catch their bowls in whatever direction she tossed them in. Abyo effortlessly grabbed his bowl and began eating excitedly. The colorful, smiling people jumped up and caught theirs with ease. While Ring Ring stopped hers from dashing across the table, muttering a couple words as she rolled her eyes at Pucca ONCE again outshining her. Yeah… some things never change. As Pucca finished compiling the noodle bowls to the customers that bought them, she skipped away happily back to her three guardians, who have been loyally working her father's business for years.

"Thank you Pucca for helping out in the restaurant again…" spoke Uncle Dumpling with a warm smile on his face. "You can take a break now."

As the other two seemingly agreed with the statement, Pucca gave a sweet smile in return and walked away. Though, as she skipped away, there seemed to be something peculiar about a certain empty noodle bowl that stood alone on a cleared off table. Sitting all by it's lonesome, a strange black, smoky aura came forth.

_"Burnt noodles?"_

_"Wait... that doesn't make sense… the bowl is empty!"_

Pucca took a quick peek into the bowl and clearly saw this. As curiosity began to take form, Dada quickly intervened and took the bowl away to be cleaned. _"Hmmm…"_ is all Pucca could sound out at the moment.

"Hey, Pucca! Over here!" shouted a frilly and joyful voice. As Pucca turned her head, she immediately saw Ching, her best friend, standing directly behind her, waving joyfully. Seeing this, Pucca instantly changed her facial expression into a glad smile. Perhaps she was only seeing things and the stress of working so hard has gotten to her head. Whatever it was, she quickly pushed it aside for awhile as she dashed to spend some time with her friend.

But the smoking bowl has more to do with this story than you'd think, for you see, there are many ways of traversing into the unknown. Many ways people would guess, such as mirrors, closets, behind the clouds, reflections, strange holes, strange areas... Some people wouldn't even think about, such as under a rug, or behind a tree or through one's own eyes. Perhaps even a noodle bowl that was conveniently sitting on a restaurant table clothed in red. In our world, and the many other worlds that surround us, there exists portals, passages, doorways, and even noodle bowls that lead on to mirrored versions of our own… perhaps new horizons… new places…

New dimensions.

* * *

><p><strong>AU NOTE: Hey it's me! Hope you enjoyed the intro... Thanks for all the reviews so far! I promise everyone that chapter 1 is in progress and hopefully will be up soon. Sorry it's been slow, my obsessions and interests have been going all over the place. I kind of write when I feel like it, so I'm taking my time on this and not burdening myself to rush... :P<strong>

**But trust me... I'm almost done typing it and it'll be up soon... :)**


End file.
